El juego de la seducción
by Yuuukichan12
Summary: En el juego de la seducción hay dos personas y un ganador. Hay que ser rápidos y astutos, el sexo es la tentación y el amor es tu peor enemigo. Comienza y se mueve como uno quiera ¿Quién ganara? LadyNoir Marichat Ladrien Adrianette
1. Chapter 1

Así que de verdad vas a cazar a una mariquita, que atrevido Adrien. – Fue lo que dijo Plagg esa tarde, mientras Adrien preparaba y ordenaba toda su habitación, listo para comenzar su plan.

¡Tengo todo listo Plagg! Es solo cuestión de tiempo – Estaba ansioso, faltaba poco para que oscurezca y tenía que calmarse, su jugada estaba por iniciar.

He vivido cientos de años Adrien y en lo que a mí respecta puedo darte grandes consejos de amor. Pero no me escuchas

¡Hoy conquistare a Ladybug! – Sonrió victorioso

¿Y cómo estas tan seguro?

Porque estoy seguro de que a Ladybug le gusta Adrien. Quizá como Chat Noir no funcionó, pero estoy casi seguro que con mi otro yo tendré una posibilidad. Además, me he informado mucho sobre el tema de la seducción. Luego de que Ladybug dijera que soy realmente malo en ello – Dijo algo apenado, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza – Pero hoy caerá en mis brazos. Hoy ganare ese juego

Sabía que en parte estaba mal, pero también sabía que Ladybug si estaba interesado en él. Al principio fueron solo sospechas. El modo en que ella se comportaba con Adrien era muy diferente a como lo hacía con todos los otros chicos. Más aun cuando ella se sonrojaba y decía algunas palabras trabadas, apenada por verlo fijamente, cosa que disimulaba bien tras esa mascara y fachada de chica perfecta… Bueno si era perfecta, pero se entiende.

Pero sus sospechas fueron ciertas el día que luego de liberar un akuma de un chico que estaba enamorada de ella lo confesó.

Por favor, solo dime quien es… - Dijo el chico, tomando las manos de Ladybug, mirando con ojos llorosos y cansados luego de ser liberado

Es… Solo puedo decirte que es un modelo, algo que esta fuera de mi alcance

¿Adrien Agreste? – Pregunto el joven tirando un nombre al azar, a lo que ella se sonrojo y abrió los ojos grandes. El joven estaba ahora con los ojos cerrados, por ello no vio la reacción tan vidente de Ladybug

No… Es otra persona. – Dijo ella

¿John Pavlov? –

No tampoco…- Se notó más seguridad en sus palabras, ni una sola reacción de verguiza o temor. – Puedo llevarte a casa si eso quieres

Un momento más con Ladybug y mi vida será eternamente feliz… - Ella le sonrió.

Ladybug no había visto a Chat, él supuestamente había quedado atrapado en un edificio y ella prometió que cuando derrote al Akuma sus poderes lo liberarían de inmediato. Pero él se las ingenió para escapar e ir a ayudar a su amada, solo que llego tarde y ella lo hizo sola. Cuando iba a hablarle fue cuando escucho la conversación y prefirió irse y guardar el secreto.

Era culpa de ella que también este tan enamorado, por ser linda, por ser inteligente, por ser genial, por simple y llanamente ser ella.

Además, ella también jugaba ese juego. Le hacía guiños, intentaba besarlo y luego se arrepentía, tocaba su espalda y la acariciaba, al parecer a ella le gustaba su espalda y su abdomen. Y hacia esos gestos… Oh vaya gestos. Seductores y divertidos, ella jugaba con él y ganaba, ya era hora de que el también use sus movimientos.

Por mucho tiempo pensó en lo que escuchó ese día, y llego a la conclusión que quizá si se enamoraba del verdadero él sería mucho más fácil, podrían amarse de verdad. Además, sería un gran movimiento, su primer movimiento de verdad en ese juego.

Pero necesitaba hablar con ella para eso, así que ideo el plan perfecto. Primero comenzó a esparcir rumores de que alguien estaba acosando a Adrien Agreste, y él mismo lo dijo en clase y difundió todavía más el rumor. Aumentaron la seguridad y el supuestamente "recurrió" al superhéroe Chat Noir para que cuide de él mientras su padre estaba fuera por un viaje de negocios.

Sé que me ofrecí a eso My Lady, pero de verdad tengo una emergencia ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí? Es solo quedarte unos tres días hasta que vuelva el padre de Adrien. Yo no puedo y es por su seguridad hasta que todo se resuelva – Ladybug obviamente se puso nerviosa, estaba indecisa de saber si era lo correcto, pero también sabía que debía cuidar de su amigo y amor platónico, por lo que si Chat no podía ella debía hacerlo. Además, solo era quedarse a cuidar de él un par de noches ¿Qué podía pasar?

Si, de acuerdo. – Dijo mirando a Chat quien sonrió de manera amigable

Gracias my Lady. A todo esto… ¿Quieres ir por un helado? – Ella suspiro

Otro día Gatito – Le dio una sonrisa pícara y un guiño. Tomo su Yo-yo y colgándose de un barandal salió rumbo a su casa. Él solo la miro embobado como siempre hasta que su delgada figura se desvaneció en el horizonte.

Todo estaba listo para la llegada de Ladybug, solo quedaba actuar natural para que ella no sospechara nada de su maléfico plan. Se sentía todo un villano experto en esto. Quizá tanto luchar con Hawk Moth había aprendido algo.

Finalmente sintió un golpe en su ventana, y colgando de esta estaba la chica más bella del mundo. Unos ojos grandes de color celeste, unos cabellos negros azulados sedosos y atados con dos colitas y un cuerpo… Oh, vaya cuerpo.

¿Ladybug? ¡Que sorpresa! – Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, haciéndole una señal para que esta entrase, quien de un salto se adentró a la habitación del joven

Err… Si veras. Chat Noir no podrá venir a cuidarte, así que yo lo hare en su lugar. Espero que no te moleste.

¡Para nada! Es un honor para mí que usted me cuide, perdón por las molestias, es solo hasta que mi padre venga

No hay problema – Ella recorrió con la mirada el lugar, tratando de guardar en su memoria cada pequeño detalle que le permitiera conocer más a su amor platónico. Estaba realmente muy ansiosa, estaría a solas en la casa con su amor platónico, no quería arruinar las cosas. Lo único bueno es que ahora ella no era Marinette, era Ladybug, lo que le hacía sentirse más segura, cuando se ponía la máscara se sentía más fuerte, era más fuerte.

¿Quieres sentarte? – Indico con el dedo el sillón – Digo, estarás toda la noche aquí, te cansaras ahí parada. –

Claro, está bien. – Ambos caminaron y tomaron asiento en el sillón de Adrien, uno junto al otro. – Sabes si estás cansado puedes dormir, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte, no me molestaría

No por favor, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es quedarme a tu lado – Él le sonrió, de un modo tal que ella sintió un flechazo en el corazón.

D-De acuerdo… -

Fuera de ser superhéroe… - Comenzó a hablar - ¿Haces algún deporte o algo? – Ella lo miró confundida

No, nada – Dijo apenada

Porque eres realmente muy fuerte y ágil, siempre que te veo me sorprende lo hábil que eres para moverte y pelear

Eso… Son cosas de superhéroe supongo

Además… - Era hora. – Tienes un cuerpo muy bien formado – Bajo un poco los parpados, sacando ya esa mirada inocente y ladeando la sonrisa de manera seductora, esa clase de sonrisa que pone de vez en cuando en los comerciales para seducir a las jóvenes

Err… Gra-gracias – Su rostro tomo un color rojo ¿Desde cuándo Adrien ponía esas expresiones? Y esa voz… Una voz sensual. – Yo no estoy muy de acuerdo – Comentó

¡Claro que sí! – Se acercó un poco más a ella – Por ejemplo – Inclino su rostro más hacia ella quien retrocedió incomoda – Tus piernas están muy bien formadas… - Su traviesa mano fue directo a estas y las acaricio. Marinette se puso roja ¿Qué estaba pasando? – Y son muy lindas – De manera atrevida comenzó a acariciarlas, tomándose la libertad de apretarlas un poco. Las recorría por todos lados, sin dejar de mirarla con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Las caricias de este eran de algún modo lindas, seductoras, le hacían sentir algo extraño que la ponía sumamente nerviosa. – Verte tan de cerca Ladybug – Inclino su rostro todavía más cerca de ella, quien coloco sus manos sobre el pecho ajeno, intentando apartarlo un poco – Me hace dar cuenta lo linda que eres. –

Yo…- Las manos seguían apretando sus muslos y sus penetrantes ojos la derretían. ¿Por qué de golpe era tan sensual? ¿Qué le paso a ese chico tranquilo y tímido? Se veía completamente diferente, de un modo sumamente atrevido y seductor. No debía dejarse llevar – Estas muy cerca – Ella ahora si lo empujo con más fuerza y con una de sus manos saco las de Adrien de sus piernas

Lo siento Ladybug – Ahora sonrió de manera inocente, con esa expresión de niño bueno que hizo desconfiar de la verdadera personalidad de Adrien – Es sorprendente que no hagas nada. Yo en cambio si hago, y una dieta. Como soy modelo debo cuidarme mucho – Dijo de manera avergonzada. – Pero por suerte supongo que da frutos. Mira – Se levantó la remera, dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo. Sus pectorales marcados, sus abdominales firmes y esa piel tensa que parecía suave y perfecta. No tenía ningún vello y la estructura de su cuerpo era sin duda un infierno para cualquier chica.

No deberías hacer eso…- Ella doblo el rostro

¿Mmm? ¡Lo siento! Es que como soy modelo siempre me sacan este tipo de fotos, están en todos lados por lo que no me resulta extraño

Pues sí, las he visto todas…- Dijo distraída, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, su rostro se puso tan rojo como pudo - ¡Quiero decir! No es que las haya buscado por que sí, ni nada por el estilo, es solo que me gusta la moda, y, y, y, yo las vi como cualquier otra foto. –

Jajaja, tranquila, soy modelo no me molestan estas cosas ¿Quieres ver más? – Esta vez volvió a sonreír de manera seductora. Marinette estaba sin palabras ¿De verdad le estaba diciendo eso? De manera tan descarada. Quería negarse, pero por otro lado no. Quizá sea la única vez en su vida que pueda ver tan de cerca el perfecto cuerpo de Adrien. Era sin duda una tentación. Adrien levanto los brazos y se quitó la remera, ella no había dicho que sí, pero tampoco que no, así que como dice el dicho "el que calla otorga" – Siempre me sacan fotos así – Dijo haciéndose el desinteresado. Pero claramente miraba con detenimiento como los ojos de Ladybug recorrían su cuerpo, paralizada y sin duda seducida, iba a ganar esta batalla – Te dije que hacia ejercicio, no es que tenga tampoco tan buen cuerpo, pero creo que algo de ejercicio da frutos – Dijo soltando una pequeña risa – Mira ¿Quieres tocar? – Se acercó un poco más a ella, quien todavía no salía de si, no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo del chico, era tan… Perfecto

Yo, no, es decir, no es necesario – Dijo saltando una risa nerviosa

No me molesta, mira, no miento – Tomo la mano de Ladybug y la coloco sobre su pecho, esta se sintió incomoda al principio, pero en cuanto miro su cuerpo se perdió. Comenzó a recorrer con la mirada éste, hipnotizada, y sin darse cuenta empezó a trazar con la punta de sus dedos un recorrido por este, era una caricia suave y tentadora. Adrien sentía que moriría feliz por ese tacto.

¡Lo siento! – Dijo con la cara roja, sacando de un golpe la mano y abrazándola a su pecho, tardó en reaccionar a lo que estaba haciendo

Ya te dije Ladybug. No me molesta – Sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella. Volvió a tomar su mano y la coloco en su pecho – Tócame – Se inclinó a ella y acercando sus rostros. Llevo lentamente su mano nuevamente a las piernas de esta y las comenzó a acariciar, pasando muy cerca de sus partes íntimas, haciendo que esta se sintiera sedada y sin darse cuenta, excitada. Las manos de la joven comenzaron nuevamente a recorrer el pecho del chico, mientras este seguía tocando sus piernas, sus rostros estaban muy, pero muy cerca, ambos podían sentir la respiración ajena, y como esta comenzaba a acelerarse.

Adrien decidió llevar las cosas aun más lejos. Esto no era parte del plan, la idea era simplemente mostrar un poco de su cuerpo para que la chica sea seducida. Ni siquiera pensó que se atrevería a tocar sus piernas, eso simplemente fue cosa del momento, algo que lo tentó demasiado.

No sabía qué hacer. Se estaba dejando llevar por esas caricias, se estaba perdiendo por el hecho de tocar esos firmes pectorales y ver su bello rostro tan cerca del suyo. Las manos de Adrien eran cálidas, estas apretaban sus muslos y amenazaban con llegar aún más lejos, y en parte ella quería que lo hicieran.

No solo tus piernas son lindas Ladybug – Dijo con una voz ronca – Todo tu cuerpo es firme y bien formado…- Sus manos dejaron sus piernas y comenzaron a subir, trazando un camino sobre su abdomen y llegando hasta sus pechos, los cuales sin descaro apretó de manera sorpresiva. Ladybug no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de placer, su tacto era estimulante, y el solo hecho de ver ese lado atrevido de Adrien, que solo se lo muestre a ella, sin duda le producía una excitación terrible. Pero debía terminar con esto, Ladybug no era esa clase de chicas.

No… Espera – Saco las manos de Adrien y lo empujo, incorporándose un poco. Esto no era parte del plan, pensaba una y otra vez Adrien, pero es que se estaba dejando llevar por la situación, y bueno, uno de los consejos dice que había que esperar el momento.

¿No puedo tocarte? – Susurró, a lo que ella con los ojos cerrados negó – De acuerdo Ladybug… Pero tu si puedes tocarme a mí – Eso ultimo no lo controlo, su voz era ronca producto de la excitación, estaba perdido en ese perfecto cuerpo y ojos de cielo.

Mirinette ya no pensaba, había logrado sacarse de encima a Adrien, realmente nos sabía si estaba lista para que él la toque más. Pero Ladybug si estaba lista para tocarlo.

De manera indecisa llevo sus manos nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Adrien, este se recostó un poco sobre el sillón y ella se tomó la libertad de inclinarse. Ahora tenía otra actitud, una sumisa, Marinette se preguntó ¿Cuál de todos era el verdadero Adrien? Sonrió de manera lasciva ¿Y cuál de todas era la verdadera Marinette?

Se colocó sobre él y con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a apretar su recorrer su torso, llevarlas hasta su rostro y acariciarlo. Se encimo más y quedo sobre él.

No toques y no mires – Fue todo lo que dijo

Bajo un poco y saco la lengua, para sorpresivamente dar una larga lamida a su pecho, Adrien no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sonrojado.

Dije, no mires y no toques. – Esta vez su voz era incluso más firme, se sintió dominado por ella

Comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo llenándolo de besos y lamidas, tomándose la libertad de morderlo y apretar un poco, y sin saberlo, dejar alguna que otra marquita. Subió hasta su cuello y comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas, disfrutando como en cada una de ellas Adrien se retorcía de placer, soltando pequeños gemidos. Mordió un poco su cuello y lo succiono, sintiendo como el miembro de Adrien se ponía duro debajo de ella.

De manera traviesa llevo su mano hacia el pene de Adrien y lo apretó, haciendo que este se sobresaltase, tenía la cara roja y su respiración agitada. Comenzó a masajear su miembro de arriba hacia abajo, apretando este y sacando de los labios ajenos gemidos de placer. Ya estaba húmedo en sus pantalones y ella podía sentirlo, no era quien para quejarse, igual estaba mojada.

Comenzó a refregarse contra él, sin dejar de apretarlo y masajearlo, Adrien no podía contenerse más, llevo sus manos hacia el trasero de Ladybug y lo apretó con fuerza, comenzando a masajearlo y a forzar que esta se moviera sobre él.

Dije. No tocar. Ni mirar. – Aclaro ella apretando su miembro y con la otra mano sacando de su trasero las manos ajenas.

Lo-lo siento Ladybug…- Dijo entrecortado, su respiración no daba más. Ella le sonrió viendo como alejaba sus manos y volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

Metió sus manos dentro del pantalón de Adrien y extrajo su erecto pene, era la primera vez que veía uno y parecía mucho más grande de lo que imagino. Estaba húmedo y latía, como deseoso por el tacto ajeno.

Lo atrapo con ambas manos y comenzó a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo. Se inclinó a su vez y le dio varias lamidas y besos al cuello de Adrien, sin dejar de mover sus manos. Este se retorcía y suspiraba.

Las cosas se habían dado vuelta.

Marinette no sabía de donde le salió esa actitud. Pero también sabía que en el juego de las seducciones había dos participantes, y ella no iba a perder.

Apretó y comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, masturbando a Adrien de una manera que parecía ser una experta en ello. Lo disfrutaba más de lo usual, nunca había experimentado tanto placer tocándose solo pensando obviamente, en su Ladybug. Rápido, era cada vez más rápido, se sentía tentado en tocar ese trasero que sin duda el simple y rápido tacto que tuvo le voló la cabeza. Pero su Lady le había prohibido eso. "No mirar ni tocar".

Finalmente, con un gritó de placer sin contener, retorciéndose y temblando termino sobre las manos de Ladybug, quien lo apretó para que salga hasta la última gota.

Aún era de noche.

Adrien recupero lentamente el aire y se quedó varios minutos tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón. Todo le daba vueltas ¿Qué había pasado? Había sentido el mayor placer de su vida.

Ladybug lo miraba tranquila, fresca como una lechuga, como si nada hubiera pasado. La única prueba era que sus manos aún seguían llenas de semen. Corrió a buscar servilletas para limpiar las manos de Ladybug. Pero eran apariencias, como lo era Ladybug en general, estaba terriblemente excitada, solo que en su pedestal de perfección nadie podría notarlo. Había hecho que Adrien terminara, nunca pensó que el haría tales gestos, y mucho menos que fuera él quien inicio todo eso. Adrien, o mejor dicho Chat Noir definitivamente era precioso.

Adrien había perdido el primer round. Pero esto recién empezaba.

Nota: ¡Hola! Espero que les haga gustado el primer capítulo, no creo que sea una historia muy larga, así que iré viendo cuando subo la continuación! En fin, si quieren que la sigan háganmelo saber! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette se encontraba recostada en su cama, recordando algo apenada los sucesos ocurridos previamente. La verdad es que cuando ella era Ladybug se sentía mucho más atrevida y fuerte, hacerle ese tipo de cosas a Adrien como Marinette era imposible, definitivamente imposible.

A veces le gustaría ser Ladybug en tiempo completo. Mucha gente la amaba por ello, y aun que no le gustaba ser vanidosa, era lindo saber que tanta gente te amaba.

Marinette, ¿Te sientes avergonzada por lo que paso? – Dijo Tikki mirándola con su adorable rostro. Marinette sonrió un poco

Algo… Es que cuando soy Marinette me siento diferente. Es como si fuera otra persona. Marinette es tímida y torpe, pero Ladybug es grandiosa, fuerte y decidida

Pero tú eres Ladybug Marinette, sin ti ella no existiría

No sé cómo me anime a hacer eso. Creo que no podre mirarlo al rostro cuando llegue a clases.

Ya estaba amaneciendo. Luego del suceso con Adrien ella le pidió si podía dormir un rato. Él estaba terriblemente nervioso y agitado, como tratando de procesar lo ocurrido. Por lo que sin mucho preámbulo mando a pedir una cama para Ladybug quien durmió cómoda en la habitación.

Para cuando Adrien despertó por la mañana ella ya no estaba. Dejo una nota diciendo que todo estaba seguro, y que vendría al día siguiente.

Marinette nerviosa tomo sus cosas y fue rumbo a clases, sabia hace un tiempo que Chat Noir era Adrien. A pesar de eso cuando hablaba con Chat era muy diferente a como lo hacía con Adrien. Se seguía sintiendo nerviosa, su corazón latía y entraba en pánico. Por otro lado, con Chat le gustaba ser más coqueta, bajo el antifaz que tanto la protegía ella podía jugar el juego de la seducción sin problemas.

Cuando llego a clase los ojos de Adrien fueron directo a ella, quien trato de pasar desapercibida, no quería mirarlo al rostro. Sabía que, si lo hacia los recuerdos fluirían, vería en su mente esa mirada lasciva, ese sonrojo y escucharía sus suspiros de placer. Y no quería eso en la escuela. Mucho menos recordar ese perfecto cuerpo que temblaba debajo suyo.

Al parecer las cosas estaban en su contra. La maestra decidió que para hacer un trabajo grupal con parejas y lugares preseleccionados. A ella le toco justo con Adrien, en uno de los asientos del fondo a la derecha. Vaya suerte.

Alya estaba sumamente emocionada, Marinette tendría una oportunidad de hablar con el chico que le gustaba. Pero ella no sabía las cosas pervertidas que le había hecho por la noche, así que no podría entender su vergüenza.

Al principio no podía articular una palabra correcta, Adrien solo la miraba divertido, viendo cómo se sonrojaba cada vez que lo miraba al rostro. Era tan linda.

Cuando la campana del almuerzo sonó ella se levantó rápido del lugar, dijo un par de incoherencias y corrió donde Alya, quien le dirigió una mirada furtiva. Bien, solo quedaba una hora con Adrien al lado y podría irse a casa.

Marinette ¿Podemos hablar? – Pero las cosas no irían como ella planeo. Adrien la miraba con unos ojos inocentes y una sonrisa amable. Fue inevitable para ella recordar su rostro sonrojado y esas expresiones de placer. Se sonrojo por ello.

Eh, yo-

¡Claro que lo hará! – La interrumpió Alya y le hizo un guiño. Marinette suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Perfecto, pensó malicioso Adrien.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de manera tranquila, ninguno decía nada y eso ponía sumamente nerviosa a Marinette. Se detuvieron junto al baño, detrás de un pilar. Un par de chicos salieron del baño y en un movimiento rápido Adrien tomo el brazo de Marinette y la arrastro al baño, metiéndose sin que ella alcance a reaccionar dentro de uno de los cubículos.

Adrien pero q-

Shh – Dijo el poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de Marinette – Pueden escucharnos si hablas tan fuerte – Ella miró fijamente esos hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, se notaba diversión en ellos. La tenia acorralada en un baño público, él estaba de espaldas al inodoro y ella contra la puerta, a cuál él le puso el cerrojo. Ahora si definitivamente estaba atrapada.

¿Qué pretendes? – Sonrió de manera seductora

Hoy te ves especialmente linda Marinette – Llevo su mano al rostro de ella y lo acaricio, no pudo evitar que un gran sonrojo se posara en su rostro – Muy, muy linda…- Acerco su rostro, podía sentir como la respiración de Marinette se aceleraba, esta vez ganaría. – Esa minifalda que traes puesta debería estar más arriba ahora. – De manera atrevida llevo sus manos hacia las caderas de ésta, quien no podía articular palabra, estaba terriblemente sonrojada, su respiración agitada y no tienen idea como estaba su corazón. Agarró la minifalda y comenzó a levantarla, ahora miro como sus piernas cada vez estaban más descubiertas, eran largas y firmes, de un color claro y una tez sumamente perfecta. Cuando ya sintió que estaba suficiente una de sus manos fue a estas y las acaricio – Siempre me gustaron tus piernas – Susurró en el oído de la chica. Ahora con su otra mano apretó la cola de Marinette, ella se sobresaltó al acto

A-Adrien… Estamos en la escuela – Susurró apenada. Estaba apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, porque juraba sus pies temblaban y en cualquier momento caería.

¿Y no es eso excitante? Podrían descubrirnos – Sus manos acariciaban su trasero y sus piernas, pero él quería ir incluso más lejos.

Es… peligroso – Volvió a decir, con una voz tranquila como sedada, las caricias la estaban derritiendo, y si, pensar que podían ser descubiertos era excitante. Pero un momento de lucidez la hizo empujar a Adrien y darse la vuelta, no estaba bien hacer esto en un lugar así. Adrien sujeto sus manos y la apoyo contra la puerta, esta vez dándole la espalda a él

Que linda vista – Dijo con una voz ronca, mirando como la minifalda de Marinette estaba levantada, dejando ver su cola y su rosada ropa interior. Se apoyó contra ella, presionando su erecto pene. Ella sintió la dureza y eso le hizo perder la cordura, era tan jodidamente excitante.

Comenzó a refregarse contra el trasero de Marinette, quien inconscientemente se impulsaba hacia él, para que el tacto sea más rudo. Este quien al principio sujetaba las manos de esta para aprisionarla decidieron tocar ese cuerpo que con tantas ganas lo había dejado esa noche.

Ella lo había dominado, había tocado y jugado con su cuerpo, y joder, como lo disfrutó. Pero ahora él quería tocarla, realmente se había quedado con las ganas de hacerlo. Ella no le permitió ni siquiera mirar su hermoso rostro.

Sus manos fueron hacia sus pechos, los cuales apretaron y comenzaron a masajear, seguía presionando su miembro y restregándolo contra el cuerpo de la chica. Esta no podía evitar cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias del chico de sus sueños.

Las manos de Adrien se colaron por debajo de su remera, apretaron su delgada cintura y fueron subiendo hasta llegar nuevamente a sus pechos. Beso su nuca y luego su cuello, dando pequeñas lamidas y mordidas, como ella lo hizo anteriormente. Ella sentía escalofríos, este cada vez se pegaba más al cuerpo de la chica, succionando su cuello, cosa que le daba descargas a todo su cuerpo. Estaba mojada, y Adrien sintió no podía esperar para sentirlo.

La tomó de las caderas y se sentó en el baño, dejándola sobre él. Ella sin darse cuenta movía las caderas sobre él para darle placer, cosa que le hizo soltar un suspiro. Llevo sus manos y levanto la falta de Marinette, tomo sus bragas y las bajo. Esta se sobresaltó al acto.

Espero ¿Qué haces? –

Es tu turno Marinette – Ella sintió una descarga, cosa que él de inmediato noto. Le gustaba que la llame por su nombre, Marinette, le hacía sentir que la deseaba a ella y no a Ladybug

Con una mano apretaba los pechos de Marinette, mientras que la otra decidió tocar su vagina. Estaba caliente y húmeda, se sintió terriblemente excitado al sentirla. Comenzo a acariciarla, llevando sus dedos a su clítoris y moviéndola, haciendo un poco de presión. Cosa que volvió loca a Marinette. Con su otra mano apretó el pezón de esta lo que la hizo sobresaltarse un poco y soltar un leve gemido, el cual callo tapándose la boca con las manos.

No hagas ruido Marinette, nos podrían descubrir – Dijo de manera juguetona

Siguio acariciando su clítoris, pero ahora llevo su dedo medio hacia su interior y lo metió muy despacio. Ella sintió un escalofrió y una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, se mojó todavía más. Comenzó a dar pequeñas penetraciones y con el pulgar apretó su clítoris, dándole un masaje. Se sentía extasiada, era mil veces mejor que hacerlo sola.

Y yo le dije, oye tranquilo viejo Jajaja, fue genial – Escucharon unas voces de chicos entrando al baño. Marinette abrió los ojos grandes, pero en cuanto intento moverse Adrien metió su dedo más profundo dentro de ella, quien solo ahogo un gemido con las manos.

Ya viejo, ese chiste esta pasado de moda –

Adrien movía sus manos como todo un experto, tocando lo más profundo de su interior. Y por extraño que suene escuchar esas voces, tener esa sensación de adrenalina le producía todavía más placer.

Apreto nuevamente su pezón, seguido de una fuerte penetración en su vagina, ella sentía como de pronto una oleada de calor le subía, y sentía Adrien estaba tocando un punto específico que le producía mucho placer. Quería que lo siga tocando.

Cada vez su movimiento era más rápido y más profundo, ella apretaba los labios y se tapaba la boca para evitar hacer sonidos. Seguían escuchando voces, veían sombras de gente que pasaba, pero los movimientos de Adrien no se detenían, y el placer era cada vez mayor.

Y si, toco en el lugar exacto, ella ahogo un gemido lo cual a Adrien le hizo sonreír, volvió a tocar una y otra vez ese lugar, besando y lamiendo su cuello, apretando sus pechos, lo que hacía que su placer sea mucho mayor. Estaba a punto de terminar.

Termina. Ma-ri-ne-tte- Susurro en su oído, la palabra Marinette junto con el toque profundo hizo que sintiera una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, comenzó a temblar y sintió algo salía de su interior, se estaba mojando entera. Hizo un esfuerzo casi inhumano para contener el gemido de placer que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. – Eres tan linda – Él le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras esta intentaba recuperar la respiración. Era la primera vez que un chico la tocaba, y en un lugar sucio y público, parecería poco romántico, y lo era, pero era sumamente excitante. Se sintió algo avergonzada por ese pensamiento, quizá tenía un fetiche por hacerlo en lugares así.

De-debemos volver Adrien…- Dijo ya más calmada, tardo varios minutos en recuperarse de su orgasmo.

Si Marinette – Volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla, y sonrió otra vez inocente. Pero ella sabía que no era para nada inocente.

Miraron bien antes de salir y Marinette paso al baño de mujeres para terminar de arreglarse, de seco con papel higiénico sus partes íntimas y se pasó un poco de agua ahí y en parte de su cuerpo, había transpirado, no quería que eso llame la atención. Acomodó bien su ropa, su pelo, lavo su cara y cuando ya se sentía más tranquila decidió volver a clases.

Metió como siempre una excusa y se sentó en su lugar junto Adrien en el fondo del aula. Este le sonrió de manera juguetona, como lo hacía Chat Noir, cosa que la enfureció. Bien, ella había perdido. Una batalla, pero no la guerra.

Miró a todos lados, sus compañeros estaban sumidos en la lectura y la maestra concentrada de igual forma leyendo un libro. Estaban en el lugar perfecto, en una esquina donde nadie podía ver. Sonrió maliciosa.

Adrien estaba leyendo el libro, iba a decirle algo a Marinette cuando esta lo sorprendió, llevando su mano hacia su todavía erecto pene y lo apretó. Ahogo un gemido, y con una mirada de confusión miro a su alrededor. Todos estaban concentrados.

Ella, de manera muy hábil, metió su mano dentro del pantalón de Adrien, agradecía hoy este usando un pantalón de buzo por lo que no le costó extraer su erecto pene. Este apretó los puños nervioso, mirando a su alrededor. Está bien, él también había hecho algo arriesgado, pero esto ya era pasarse, Marinette estaba siendo muy osada para su estilo.

Ella miraba el libro entretenida, mientras su mano derecha apretaba el pene del chico y comenzó a moverse, de adelante hacia atrás, tomándose la molestia de acariciar un poco la punta de éste. Lo que a Adrien le sorprendió, más allá del atrevimiento de Marinette, fue como su miembro se ponía muy duro, mucho más que cuando él se masturba.

Más hábiles manos de la chica lo acariciaban, y ver su bello perfil, mirando desinteresada el libro, con esa sonrisa inocente, le producía unas terribles ganas de besarla y tocarla frente a todos.

Ella doblo el rostro y le dio un guiño. Luego en un papel escribió: "Shh no hagas ruido Adrien, podrían descubrirnos".

Siguió masturbando al joven, quien nervioso y con la respiración agitada miraba a todos lados, pero nadie parecía notarlo, cada uno estaba sumido en su lectura. Comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, cada vez más rápido, el sentía como una oleada de placer lo llenaba, estaba por terminar, por terminar frente a todos sus compañeros.

El morbo y el pacer se juntaron, para que el ocultara su rostro con el libro, mordiera muy fuerte su labio, ahogando un gemido antes de terminar. Salió una gran cantidad de semen que mancho la mano de Marinette y el suelo, ella tuvo cuidado de no manchar la ropa.

Adrien había jugado sucio. Pero Marinette mucho más.

Saco de su mochila con su otra mano un pañuelo descartable, limpio su mano, miro a todos lados y luego limpio el pene de Adrien. Dejo caer uno de sus lápices y cuando se inclinó a "agarrarlo" Aprobecho y limpio el suelo. No dejando ni una prueba del crimen cometido.

En el juego de la seducción todo se vale.

Cuando termino la clase Marinette y Adrien compartieron una mirada. Habían empatado esta vez, ella siempre ganaba, pero Adrien nunca estuvo tan cerca de la victoria, así que simplemente sonrió victorioso, muy cerca esta vez, la próxima sin duda ganaría.

.

.

.

Nota: ¡Holaa! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, realmente me pareció interesante mostrar algo más atrevido en esta pareja, no he encontrado muchos fics así por lo que dije, vamos a jugar algo sucio.

Gracias por los comentarios me animaron muchísimo no estaba muy segura de si continuarla o no, pero bueno si les gusta háganmelo saber.

Saludos a Lu y tsubasa23 😉

Gracias por leer!


End file.
